Harry Potter and the Destiny Stone
by NeoCrimson1
Summary: Harry Has the oddest thing happen to him uncle Vernon and Petunia leave harry by him self find out what happens at hogwarts this year
1. The Letter

Harry Potter  
  
and the  
  
Destiny Stone  
  
"OUCH!!!"  
  
Harry woke up with a scream. When he glanced at his watch, it was nearly midnight. Harry got up carefully. Since Harry was up, and he never can sleep again, he got out of his bed carefully, making sure that he wasn't making any noise. Harry decided that he will grab this chance to do some of his vacation homework. He got his Defense Against Dark Arts book and opened it. He was supposed to write two essays. One was about werewolf and the other one was about the Unforgivable Curses, what they are and how to fight them and things about those curses. As he was about to write down things about werewolves, Harry noticed something. It was too quiet in the house. He couldn't even hear Uncle Vernon snoring. "Something has to be wrong," Harry thought out loud. Finally, Harry decided to sneak downstair and see if there was anything wrong in the house.  
  
  
  
As Harry went downstairs, he knew that there was something wrong. This wasn't possible. Even if it was midnight, there has to be some movements in this house. All his life, there hasn't been a day where there wasn't even one single snoring. When Harry went downstairs to the kitchen, he saw what was going on. There was a note on the refrigerator. It said  
  
Harry,  
  
We are going on a trip to somewhere.  
  
We are not going to be back until you leave.  
  
And don't bother finding us.  
  
And you better behave yourself, boy, and let nobody know that you're abnormal!  
  
If you let anybody know about your abnormality, I don't know what I'll do to you!  
  
Your Uncle Vernon.  
  
"They went on a vacation? I'm just going to check just in case." Harry went up the stairs carefully, making sure that he was being very very quiet. When he opened his aunt and uncle's door, nobody was there. When he opened his cousin's door, again nobody was there. "All right! Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, Dudley, this makes up for all my birthdays so far! Yes! I'm going to go over to Ron's as soon as possible. I got to pack."  
  
After screaming this, Harry ran to his room, getting packed as soon as possible. When he was done with packing, it was about 5 o'clock in the morning. It wouldn't have taken so much, but this time, he put everything in carefully. "Blimey! I forgot to write to Ron to come pick me up! I better do it right now."  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
My uncle and aunt went on vacation.  
  
I can come to your house as soon as possible.  
  
Come pick me up!  
  
Harry  
  
"Ding Dong" the doorbell sounded.  
  
"Oh, great, what in the world is somebody doing at this house at this hour!" Harry grumbled as he went to get the door. All he wanted to do right now was pack up so that he could go to Ron's as soon as possible. "Who is it?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm here to see Petunia and Vernon, my boy. Now could you please open the door? You're being very rude," said a very old and cranky voice.  
  
Harry opened the door to see a very old lady. Harry had no idea who it was. One thing he knew was that, he didn't think that he will like her. "Well, what do you want? Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are on a vacation. I'm there nephew," said Harry disliking her more and more.  
  
"Oh, YOU are the one that goes to St. Brutus's Whats it's name," said a girl that just came out from the back of the old lady, "I'm Shaina, very pleased to meet ya."  
  
The girl was very pretty actually. She had dark hair that came down to her hips, and she had this olive colored skin that made her look very healthy. She also had glasses, but without them, she would look fantastic. She had on a long overcoat that was quite nice. As Harry were thinking about this, his thoughts were suddenly interrupted. ?? thirteen years old. How old are you? By the way, what? your name? And what? that on your forehead??asked Shaina.  
  
?haina, dear, remember how the curiosity killed the cat,?said the old lady.  
  
?es, Grams, but satisfaction brought it back to life. So aren? you even going to answer my questions or will I have to repeat them all over again for you??  
  
?ORRY, I was just thinking about something else. To answer your questions, I am FIFTEEN years old, and my name is Harry, AND the thing on my head is a lightning shaped scar which I got from an accident.?  
  
?-d-d-do y-you mean that YOU a-are H-Harry P-P-Potter? The baby who defeated You-Know-Who? You?e kidding right? I mean you go to St. Brutus? don? you? You?e just kidding about your name,?said Saina.  
  
?ey, I don? lie! Besides, how do you know about me? I mean your GRANDMA certainly doesn? look like a witch ?pardon me, something wrong came out of my mouth. Actually, your grandma looks VERY much like a witch.?  
  
What! You rude little boy! How DARE you insult me!  
  
"Well, you weren't EXACTLY a SAINT! You were calling me rude, you were calling me little boy, I'm fifteen! That's not exactly a little boy is it?"  
  
"Harry, HARRY! Stop it! She didn't know, that's all. SHE DIDN'T KNOW! Now, why don't you both stop this stupid fight. Grams, you weren't very nice. And Harry, I don't like YOU insulting my grandmother. Besides she is NOT a witch. I'm a muggle born. Now, why don't we just start over or something?" said Shaina in a VERY diplomatic way.  
  
"No way! Besides, you are going to have to leave. I'm going over to my friend's house," said Harry in a very sulky way. Harry hated that old woman. She was a real witch, those that you see in those fairy tales and all that.  
  
"Awesome! Can I go over to their house with you? Please, please, please?" asked Shaina in a voice that no one could hear without having sympathies.  
  
"NO! Besides I already sent an owl that asked if I could come, not another girl. Plus, what would you do there?"  
  
"Well, I'd make new friend, for one thing. I'm transferring from Beauxbatons, did you know THAT?"  
  
"To say the truth, no, but what can I do? I can't just send an owl right now," said Harry in a very desperate voice.  
  
"Well, then why don't I just stick around and we'll ask then. Who knows, maybe they'll let me go I don't know," said Shaina trying to be her cheerful self again.  
  
"Fine, but GET YOUR GRANDMOTHER OUT OF HERE! I can't stand another sight of her. She irritates me as much as the Durselys irritate me."  
  
"Okay, okay. Hey Grams," said Shaina in her very nicest, sweetest, and the most innocent voice that she could manage, "listen, I'm going to stay here and see if I can go over to Harry's friend's house, you know, get to know some people before going to Hogwarts."  
  
Are you sure, honey, who knows what the kids will be like in Hogwarts? Look at him for example. He is certainly spoiled, just SPOILED" said the old lady.  
  
"Hey, who says I'M SPOILED you weird old lady? You're the only one that I've met so far that thinks I'm spoiled. How can I be polite to you when YOU'RE not polite to ME?" shouted Harry.  
  
"Hey, STOP you too! Both of you're acting like little babies. Just cut it out! People would think you'd behave better at that age," said Shaina stopping the fight in the nick of time because Harry was about to slap the old lady.  
  
Just at that moment, Hedwig returned.  
  
"Hedwig! I wonder what Ron said,"  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
We'll pick you up at about noon.  
  
Be ready!  
  
Ron  
  
Harry glanced at his watch as soon as he was done reading the note. It was already 11:30!  
  
"Listen, my friend's coming to pick me up in half an hour. Now get rid of your grandmother one way or another!" Harry whispered angrily.  
  
"Okay, okay, listen, Grams, I'm SURE that Harry's friends are very decent. Now, since the Durselys aren't here, why don't you go on back to the hotel? If I am not allowed to go, I'll call you on the cell. If I am allowed, I'll send you an owl, that okay with you?" said Shaina in a very sweet voice. Harry knew that Shaina's grandmother would have a hard time saying no.  
  
"Weeeeeell, I guess it's all right," said Shaina's grandmother in a very slow voice, "what should I do with your luggage?"  
  
"I will send you an owl that tells you what to do, now bye Grams," said Shaina in a very impatient voice pushing her grandmother out.  
  
The old lady didn't even have time to say good-bye, for Harry just slammed the door right after she left.  
  
  
  
"FINALLY, the witch is GONE! Hallelujah! I better get my luggage here."  
  
"Hey, Harry, I'll just sit on the couch."  
  
"NO! Get out-" but before Harry got to finish the sentence, something happened. Mr. Weasley came out from the fireplace cleaning his robe and shaking soot off.  
  
"Hullo, Harry, sorry about-" Mr. Weasley stopped when he saw Shaina. "I'm sorry, but did my blast through the fireplace do that to you? Really sorry," getting out his wand, he said, "cleanso!" Out of his wand came some kind of smoke that surrounded Shaina. When the smoke cleared, Shaina was clean again. Remembering something, he went to the fireplace and shouted, "Fred, George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, you guys can come!"  
  
Then, one after another, the Weasleys arrived. Shaina just watched not knowing what to do. It was Ron who broke the ice, "Hey, who's the girl?" 


	2. The Pick up

Harry Potter  
  
and the  
  
Destiny Stone  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Then Shaina, as if just remembering, extended her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Shaina. Nice to meet you. I just met Harry this morning. I was wondering if I could go to your house for the remaining summer. Before you say anything, here's the reason. I go to Beauxbatons, but this year, I'm transferring to Hogwarts. I just would like to make some friends before I go there."  
  
Everybody just stared at her open-mouthed until Mr. Weasley said something, "In that case, I guess it's all right."  
  
"Oh, thank you thank you thank you SO much!"  
  
"Harry, why don't I go with you and get the trunk over here?" asked Ron.  
  
"Sure, it's at the bottom of the stairs."  
  
Harry and Ron got the trunk and some other belongings of Harry and started to take them to the fireplace. Suddenly, Harry felt dizzy, and he just kind of fell asleep. "Harry? Harry! What's wrong?" said Ron, but Harry couldn't hear it.  
  
Ken, Shaina???  
  
You there???  
  
Hey, Shaina, you there???  
  
Harry's dream  
  
"Kill, kill somebody. Let Harry Potter know that I'm going to kill him this time," said the cold, high voice of Voldemort.  
  
"B-but my Lord, who are you g-g-go-going to k-k-kill? S-surely n-not H-H-Ha- Harry P-Potter himself?" said the squeaky voice. Harry knew at once that that voice belonged to Wormtail  
  
"Ah, you don't have to worry about that. I already picked the dead couple," with that, Voldemort and Wormtail apparated, and Harry went with them. Harry could see that this place was in London. Harry saw a little sign that said the address.  
  
London,  
  
Forna, Sinow Drive  
  
Number five  
  
Harry didn? pay much attention because Voldemort was walking towards the door. Then, a wizard stepped out of the door. He was quite old. He was even as old as Dumbledore himself. ?iddle? Tom Riddle? What are you doing here? And ?my, am I seeing things? Isn? that Peter Pettigrew??said the man.  
  
?a, ha, ha!?laughed Voldemort, ?? very sorry to inform you, but I am not Tom Riddle anymore. My name is now Lord Voldemort, and I am here to KILL you!?  
  
?-b-bu-but, how is this possible? The role model, prefect, head boy, top of the class, the perfect student of Hogwarts become Y-Yo-You-Know-Who? Impossible! Preposterous! Riddle, what kind of JOKE are you playing??  
  
?t is NO joke! I am Lord Voldemort, Professor Kelson, and I am sorry to say, but I?l have to kill you.?  
  
?hat! No, no, no! Please don?,?the old Professor Kelson begged, but it was no use. For Voldemort got his wand and said, ?vada Kedvra.? There was a blinding flash of green light and Harry could hear Lord Voldemort? laughter. Harry couldn? stand it any longer. He fled into the house then he heard a voice. It was a woman. It said, ?ere, Ken, wear this and go down to the cellar.?  
  
?ut Grandma, I don? want to leave you! Please let me stay here with you!?  
  
Ken, Ken, how I wish you can stay here, but you can't. You have to hide. Now, go down to the cellar. You-Know-Who will be here any minute," said the lady, "when you come out, I want you to go find Arabella Figg and Christine Lee. They'll tell you what to do, and they will look after you."  
  
"But Grandma, you are going to get killed-"  
  
"Ken! Obey me like a good boy. Now go down to the cellar. The cloak is the invisibility cloak, guard it well."  
  
The boy was crying as he went down to the cellar. There wasn't even a minute's space in between when Voldemort came in.  
  
What do I see here, an old lady with a wand out!" said Voldemort. He was underestimating and making fun of her as far as Harry could see.  
  
"And I'm going to give my best fight!" said the lady fierce3ly.  
  
"You fool! Don't you know who I am? I am the great Lord Voldemort! You don't stand a chance against me!"  
  
"Perhaps, but then you do NOT know who I am. So, why don't we duel? On one, two, three. Blockus Proofnomus!" she said it a little before Voldemort said, "Crucio!"  
  
Harry saw a bizarre thing. Suddenly, there was this transparent wall between them, and the red light that shot out of Voldemort's wand was sucked into this wall-like thing. Then Harry saw the lady turn into a hawk. One thing Harry was surprised at, was that she turned towards him and said, "Harry, take care. You will meet me soon." She was huge actually, and it's a wonder how she even flew out of the open window. Harry hurriedly followed her. She got to the fround and pulled the trap door open. The boy climbed out looking relieved. He got on her back and flew away. Voldemort, looking angry, just disapparated with Wormtail.  
  
Back to Privet Drive 4  
  
"Harry, Harry, HARRY!" Mr. Weasley was shaking Harry as he shouted Harry's name. Harry got up, and his hand was clutching his scar. Harry saw that everyone was looking at him.  
  
"Harry, you okay? You just went kinda rigid then you fell. What's going on? It was exactly like that other time in Divinations only this time it took longer for you to wake up," said Ron.  
  
"I-I-I really don't know. I just kinda fell asleep. P-Please don't ask me anything else."  
  
"Come on, Harry, there must've been SOMETHING going on. Why don't you just blurt it out?" said Ron.  
  
Harry seriously considered it. Blurting it out would be a good way to get rid of that weight in his chest, but something in his head told him, 'Don't tell them. You must not tell anybody about me. You will soon meet me.' Harry decided to hear what that voice was saying. "I really don't know. All I remember is waking up and seeing you all."  
  
"Well, if you are sure, Harry. Why don't we just go back to the Burrow now?" said Mr. Weasley trying to change the subject. "Fred, you go first with Harry's trunk, then Shaina, then George, then Bill, then Charlie, then Ron, then Harry. Everybody move!"  
  
Starting with Fred, each person shouted "The Burrow!" then disappeared. Finally it was Harry's turn. "Well, I guess this is it. I really wonder who that was though. The Burrow!"  
  
Harry felt himself being sucked away. Then suddenly he came out of the Weasley's fireplace. There was an old lady standing in front of Harry. The face looked VERY familiar to him. Suddenly Harry realized whose face that was, "Mrs. Figg?"  
  
"Hello, Harry, nice to see you again after all this time."  
  
"B-b-but - " said Harry until he remembered something. It was after the Triwizard Tournament. Dumbledore told Sirius, 'Go warn Remus Lupin, ARABELLA FIGG, Mundungus Fletcher, the old crowd.' Harry at first thought that this HAD to be impossible, or…is it TRUE?  
  
?h, Mrs.Figg? Are YOU the Arabella Figg that Professor Dumbledore was talking about??  
  
?ood for you, Harry! I honestly thought that it would take less than THAT,?said Mrs. Figg, ? guess you haven? met my niece, yet, did you?  
  
?m, nom I didn? know that you had a niece.?  
  
?ell, I DO have a niece.?  
  
Harry saw a pretty girl approaching him and Mrs. Figg. She extended her hand and said, ?i, my name is Christine Lee, but everybody calls me Christy. I am assuming that you are Harry Potter. Very pleased to meetya.?  
  
As Harry shook Christy? hand, Harry noticed a lot of things about Christy? looks. She had long black hair and black eyes. Her black hair had brown highlights in them. She had a slightly tanned skin and she was very slender. She was ?there was no other word to describe her, beautiful.  
  
?up, I? Harry. Nice to meet you ,too,?Harry scanned the room. There were a lot of people in that room, people that Harry had no idea who they were, ?on, who are all these people here??  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you. The one right next to Fred is-"  
  
"My girlfriend," interrupted Fred, "we were pen pals, then Lizzie moved to England. She's also transferring to Hogwarts!"  
  
"Really? Who else is transferring to Hogwarts?" asked Harry, puzzled.  
  
"Oh, you didn't know? Mrs. Figg's niece! She's also from America like Lizzie," explained Fred. 


End file.
